Maze Runner: The Death Cure
Maze Runner: The Death Cure is the third installment of the Maze Runner movie franchise, based on the 2011 novel The Death Cure by James Dashner. The film is directed by Wes Ball and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Filming began on March 14, 2016, and the film was originally set to be released in theaters February 17, 2017. However, due to the injuries Dylan O'Brien sustained while filming, the release date was pushed back by nearly a year. The precise date was changed several times, with the release date officially being January 26, 2018.The Death Cure on Twitter: "Maze Runner: The #DeathCure NEW release date is January 26, 2018. Gladers, get ready!" The film has a runtime of 142 minutes. Plot Thomas, Newt, and Frypan are among the last of the free "Gladers". With the exception of Newt, they are immune to the Flare virus that has ravaged the world's population. Against the orders of Vince, who now leads the Right Arm resistance, the three leave their camp to rescue their immune friend Minho, who is being tortured by the organization WCKD in hopes of developing a cure for the virus. Heading for the "Last City", where WCKD's headquarters is located, the group is attacked by Cranks, humans infected with the Flare. However, they are saved by Brenda and Jorge, who join them. The group makes it to the wall of the Last City, which protects the city from Cranks. Outside the wall, people are rallying in protest to be let into the city. When WCKD opens fire at the protesters, the group is captured by a contingent of masked men and are taken to a hideout. One of the masked men is revealed to be Gally, who has survived being impaled in the chest with a spear by Minho. Gally takes them to see Lawrence, a rebellion leader for those outside the walls, who grants them permission to enter the Last City through a secret entrance after hearing Thomas can get him more Bliss. Gally leads Thomas and Newt through to the city and, spotting Teresa, Gally tells Thomas that she can get them into WCKD headquarters. The three capture her and she agrees to help them. Thomas, Newt, and Gally escort Teresa inside WCKD headquarters and toward the location of the Immunes. Gally looks after the Immune children and stays to find a serum that can treat the Flare, while Thomas, Newt, and Teresa go to find Minho. They are caught and chased by a vengeful Janson, who leads WCKD's troops. Teresa lets them escape to find Minho, before rushing to do a blood test on Thomas' blood, which she obtained when removing trackers from the Gladers. Gally gets the serum and takes the Immune children outside to a bus where Brenda is waiting. While Gally makes his way back into WCKD headquarters to find Thomas, Brenda is forced to leave with the Immune children in a bus as WCKD forces close in on them. Thomas and Newt reunite with Minho in the medical wing. They are chased by Janson before escaping. Teresa discovers that Thomas' blood can cure the Flare. She shares her discovery with WCKD's leader Ava Paige, both agreeing that they must find Thomas. Brenda and the Immune children are cornered by WCKD authorities but are saved by Frypan. Meanwhile, Lawrence rallies his rebels outside the city before blowing a hole in the city wall, allowing his allies and the infected people to storm the city. Outside the headquarters, Gally finds Thomas, Newt, and Minho. Sending Minho and Gally ahead, Newt gives Thomas a necklace with a silver cylinder pendant before passing out. Teresa transmits her voice throughout the city, telling Thomas that his blood can save Newt if he will only return to WCKD. Newt, nearly completely subsumed by the Flare, regains consciousness and attacks Thomas, while pleading Thomas to kill him. Left with no other option, Thomas kills Newt. Thomas makes his way back to WCKD and confronts Ava, who stresses that WCKD's intentions are good. However, she is killed by Janson, who is turning into a Crank, revealed by the black veins on his arms. Janson knocks Thomas out and drags him to a lab where Teresa is ready to extract his blood. However, he reveals that he and WCKD are only truly interested in curing those whom they please, which results in Teresa turning on him. After a fight and a chase through the complex, Thomas, Teresa, and Janson finds themselves in one room together. Thomas discovers that Janson has shot him in the gut, and Teresa distracts Janson to help Thomas. Janson is about to kill Teresa, but Thomas throws a chair at a lane of glass, releasing two turned workers. Janson is killed by them, allowing Thomas and Teresa to escape to the rooftop where an aircraft piloted by Jorge and Vince is waiting. Thomas makes it aboard, but Teresa falls to her death when the headquarters comes apart after being hit by a building collapsing owing to the rebels' attacks. The group reunites with the rest of the Immunes and the Right Arm, escaping to a safe haven that was revealed by Ava, where the remaining population can live in safety. There, Thomas discovers that the pendant Newt gave to him had a note in it. Still traumatized by both Newt and Teresa's death, he reads the note, in which Newt tells him to look after himself and everyone, before thanking Thomas for being his friend. Cast * Dylan O'Brien as Thomas * Kaya Scodelario as Teresa Agnes * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Newt * Dexter Darden as Frypan * Nathalie Emmanuel as Harriet * Giancarlo Esposito as Jorge * Aidan Gillen as Janson * Walton Goggins as Lawrence * Ki Hong Lee as Minho * Jacob Lofland as Aris Jones * Katherine McNamara as Sonya * Barry Pepper as Vince * Will Poulter as Gally * Rosa Salazar as Brenda * Patricia Clarkson as Ava Paige * Gentry Williams as Glader Production history *In October 2014, Wes Ball stated that if he did return to direct this film, it would not be split into two movies.http://www.slashfilm.com/the-death-cure-movie/ *On April 18, 2015, it was confirmed the film would be released on February 17, 2017 and will not be split into two parts. *On March 4, 2015, 20th Century Fox officially greenlit the third book. T.S. Nowlin will write the script. *On September 16, 2015, it was confirmed that Ball would return to direct the third film. *On January 18, 2016, it was announced that filming would begin on March 14, 2016. *On March 14, 2016, The Death Cure began filming in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. *On March 18, production was placed on hold when Dylan O'Brien was seriously injured while filming a stunt scene involving a car where he fractured either his cheekbone or orbital socket.http://www.thewrap.com/maze-runner-star-dylan-obrien-severely-injured-on-set/ *As of April 29, 2016, production has been delayed indefinitely to allow O'Brien to fully recover from his injuries. The film's release date was also delayed to January 12, 2018. *Production resumed on March 2, 2017, with filming taking place in South Africa. https://twitter.com/wesball/status/837398426555932672 *In April 2017, Dashner confirmed on his Twitter that the movie's release date had been changed again, this time to February 9th, 2018. *In August 2017, the release date was changed yet again, this time to January 26, 2018. *The first trailer was released September 25, 2017. *The second and final trailer was released December 8, 2017. Trivia *Filming for Maze Runner: The Death Cure was stopped due to alarming injuries suffered by actor Dylan O'Brien, who portrays Thomas, but was resumed on March 2, 2017 *Confirmed cast members, as of 13th April 2016 (according to IMDb), consist of Dylan O'Brien, Thomas Brodie-Sangster, Rosa Salazar, Ki Hong Lee, and Dexter Darden. Gallery TDCstill5.jpg TDCstill3.jpg TDCGladers.jpg TDCstill1.jpg TDCstill4.jpg TDCstill2.jpg TDCstill6.jpg External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4500922/ Maze Runner: The Death Cure at the Internet Movie Database] References de:Maze Runner – Die Auserwählten in der Todeszone fr:Le Remède Mortel (film) pt-br:Maze Runner: A Cura Mortal ru:Бегущий в лабиринте: Лекарство от смерти Category:Films Category:The Maze Runner Series